His Little Tear Drop
by Cozziellamas
Summary: This is just a little fluff I wrote on vacation, not the best Gluxa fluff, but hey, I have a bland imagination! So... enjoy!


**Hi! This is my first fluff one shot for Gluxa, so give me a break if it's bad, I'm still practicing :) So Gregor gives Luxa a present, and this is how she reacts, whoopee for fluff'n'guts! ;) Also, if you have read my story, Faces of the Moon, this fic takes place a few days before the group heads out.**

**-O-**

Gregor scowled at the ceiling, he was bored. They were supposed to leave to fulfill the Prophecy of Moon when they left Regalia, which was in two days. Joy, waiting.

Ayla had met up with a bat named Jinx, so she was entertaining herself with gossip, and flying around doing tricks.

Temp was taking Boots on a ride to visit the crawlers, probably for another Ring Dance.

Ayla's rat, Zeva was mooning over another rat named Silkfur, so she was busy.

Vikus was... well, he was doing whatever old men do in their spare time in the Underland.

All in all, bored ruled superior. Blah.

He reached into the pocket on his shirt, pulling out a few memories, a picture of Luxa and him dancing, Ares's claw... and a little necklace. Gregor thumbed the claw for a little, smiling, and frowning over memories. Then he picked up the little necklace, and grinned.

It was a little piece of pink quartz, polished to a shine, shaped like a teardrop, and hung on a thin silver chain. At one point, it belonged to his dad. His father had gotten it from his mother, Margret, and gave it to Sue. Gregor's mom didn't like the necklace, so she gave it back to his grandma, who in turn gave it to him before she passed.

And now, he was going to give it to Luxa. He hoped she liked it, she meant so much to him...

Then she was next to him, on the little couch he sat on, scaring the crap out of him.

Gregor dropped the necklace into his pocket before she saw it.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked, sounding as bored as ever.

"Positivity nothing, you?" she asked, thumping her head onto his shoulder.

"Likewise," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"We could go on a 'date'," she suggested with a teasing tone.

"Oh, yeah, that ended out so well last time," Gregor rolled his eyes. Then he considered it, a date would give him a good time to give Luxa the necklace, and to talk a little more, maybe... "You know, that sounds like a good idea," he said, pulling herself off the couch, causing Luxa to fall onto the cushions, she gave a mock scowl.

Gregor offered a hand to her, she excepted, and pulled herself up. Gregor gave her a little spin, and the two walked off, holding hands.

-O-

After securing food and a basket from the kitchens, Gregor and Luxa found Aurora, and headed off to a remote cave for their date.

Surprisingly, Aurora asked no questions, just flew.

When they reached the cave, the bat flew out, saying, " I will be back in a while, Jinx wants me to help her do something with Ayla," that was fine with Gregor, he really didn't want to be watched by a bat.

-O-

They ate and talked, enjoying each others company.

Luxa laughed at a joke Gregor made, this gave him the opportunity to get the necklace in his hand.

He was a little nervous, what if she didn't like it? What if she rejected it? What if- what if, what if, what if. There's always an if in life. Blanch.

"Are you alright, Gregor?" Luxa asked, concerned.

"Uh, wha-? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking. I have something for you," he said.

Gregor pulled out the necklace, and held it for Luxa to see, she gasped.

"Gregor, you shouldn't have!" she said, reaching over to look at the necklace.

Gregor stood, and knelt behind her, placing the pink quartz onto her chest, and clipped it in the back.

In the torchlight, the crystal seemed to glow orange-ish pink, it was perfect.

"It looks good on you," he said, sitting next to her.

Luxa looked at the necklace, holding the quartz between her thumb and finger.

"Gregor, I- thank you so much, it's beautiful!" she grinned.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered, leaning into her. They kissed. It was perfect bliss, and silence, it was beautiful.

They parted, and Luxa rested her head under Gregor's chin, "I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Gregor looked down at her, "I love you too," he said sleepily, it was getting late.

Soon, the two dozed off, Gregor holding Luxa in his arms, smiling in his sleep.

All was silent, and perfect, the world seemed to hold still for a while as Gregor held her, his little tear drop.

-O-

**Ta-da! Let me know if this is terrible! **

** Abbess Aruba Skytalon.**

**P.S By the way, I am going to change my screen name soon, I really don't like this one, so I'm changing it in a few days, and will have something to do with Cosmic Brownies! Just to let ya know! ;)**


End file.
